Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Rswiki1/Arkisto
Tällä alueella on jätettyjä viestejä, jotka ovat kaiken kaikkiaan vanhoja. Voit selailla niillä, mutta muokkaamaan et pysty, ellet ole ylläpitäjä. Todella hyvä asia, rswiki1. Penkohan se on sanonut, että chutt-riit halusi poistaa angelan avulla enigmatickilta oikeudet, jotenka poista se kohta, tai merkiste siihen, että penko sanoo! Sitä paitsi, jos et usko, että enigmatick on runewikin tekijä, katso etusivun ensimmäisiä osioita. Siellä lukee, että "RuneWiki on aloitettu enigmatickin toimesta". Ja jos et usko, mene tänne, ja katso, kuka ton runewikin logon on tehnyt; Enigmatick! Poista toi juttu siis, että aku ankka luulee, koska se on TOTTA! --Aku ankka 22. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 14.51 (UTC) mitä ihmeen ihmettä...? Heti kun sitä palaa lomaltaan huomaa että poistoloki ja estoloki elävät ihan omaa elämäänsä... Teillä on ollut täällä tekemistä muiden ylläpitäjien kanssa tekemistä... Kysyisin viel tosta tekijän oikeus hommasta kaikki RuneWikiin itse tehdyillä asioilla EI OLE tekijän oikeutta joten ihmettelin tota käyttäjäsivuasi mutta siinähän ei ole mitään pahaa mietin vain miksi tuon tekstin "tekijän oikeus" muokattaisiin... hmm... Sitten olisi viel tuo enimatic vai mikä oli... Elikkä sekö on RuneWikin perustaja? Mietin miksi Chutt-Riit poisti oikeudet varmaa 5 kertaa ja laittoi ne aina takaisin... Voisitteko kertoa minullekkin enimaticista vai mikä oli? Tietoni hänestä ovat hyvin rajalliset ja haluaisin kuulla enemmän. Nyt voidaan... ...Lopettaa riidat. Webbisivussa on loppunut noi "tietokanta virheet" ja runeacco palasi takaisin, EHJÄNÄ (onneksi). Nonniih (: --Aku ankka 24. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 12.58 (UTC) On siinä sitten ihme jätkä >.- Itsehän sanot, että poista se sun runescape nimesi mun käyttäjäsivultani, ja sanot, että et halua, että muut saa tietää sen. Nyt se sun runescape nimes onkin ilmestynyt kuin taikaiskusta sinun käyttäjäsivullesi. XD ei kuitenkaan tehdä tästä enempää puhen aihetta. Sanoimpa vain XD --Aku ankka 24. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 13.01 (UTC) Hyvä Ja vielä parempi on se, että webbisivu palautti sivumme XD --Aku ankka 24. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 13.37 (UTC) Huumori asiaa Hei en osaa tehä sivui siks tein sen huumori jutun sinne ihme keskusteluu Tämä viesti oli Omenamieheltä, mutta hän ei osannut tehdä allekirjoitusta. osaan nyt tehdä sivuja mö osaa ny tehä sivui, kato Corporeal Puppy, tein sen :) jaska 26. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 10.45 (UTC) Moi täällä omenamies taas kirjottaa. Teen sitten vain huumori sivustoja koska en ikinä löydä tavaraa/questia mitä ei oltaisi tehty. Ei kai se haittaa? jaska 26. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 11.32 (UTC) Ihan kun oisin tehny ton äskösen väärin? jaska 26. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 11.33 (UTC) Re:öhöm... Mitä tarkotat tolla? oops unohdin allekirjotusjaska 26. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 20.07 (UTC) njaa mä en o varmaa ni hyvä käyttäjä runes ku en tarvi nii paljoo juttui :D että jaska 27. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.41 (UTC) juuri niin Sitähän minä tarkoitinkin että jos kirjoitat tekstin itse ja lisäät sen tänne sillä ei saa olla tekijän oikeutta. Olen ihan samoilla linjoilla Mage Rugharnin kanssa. En ole muuten käynyt täällä pitkään aikaan että jos en käy pitkään aikaan/Ikinä niin älkää sitten ihmetelkö =) Oot noin puoli vuotta myöhässä Olin unohtanut salasanan silloin ja luulin että tämä oltiin scammitty. Katso TILTin käyttäjä sivun historiaa tai kysy vaikka Käyttäjä:Hellfastilta (Ofline jonkun aikaa hänen koneensa on rikki.) tai TILTiltä. Muuten ootko itse huijjannut ikäsi :P ? Muistelin nähneeni sinun väittävän olevasi 16 RuneWikin foorumilla jos olet 16 isoveljesi on 17 tai yli 20 miksi 20 vuotias vandalisoisi jotain Wikiä. =) (Meitä tosin on moneen junaan että voi ollakin :P ) sitten vielä lisäisin siihen oikeuksien poisto juttuun Että olen tehnyt sen jo. Silloin puolivuotta sitten pyysin TILTiä tekemään sen. Saavat aivan ansaitsemansa kohtelun. Ja asia päättyy tähän. --Aku ankka 2. elokuuta 2009 kello 13.53 (UTC) mitä ihmeen sotkimista oikein teet Tuo tuhkustuhke? Oliko se nyt aivan okei? ahaa Tosta sun viestistäs chutt-riitille Wikin voi adoptoida, jos siellä ei ole kukaan käynyt varmaan puoleen vuoteen. Koita jo sitä paitsi ymmärtää, että enigmatick on runewikin tekijä -.- --Aku ankka 4. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.12 (UTC) Ok... ...Katsotaan :D --Aku ankka 5. elokuuta 2009 kello 15.10 (UTC) =...= mälaitanki aina neljä ~ää....Juho0088 7. elokuuta 2009 kello 15.57 (UTC) Voinhan minä... ...Ystävällisesti poistaa ton yhden äänesi, jonka minä lähetin, jos kerta noin pienestä asiasta pitää heti haastaa riitaa -.- --Aku ankka 10. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.15 (UTC) Jos siitä nyt... ...On kaksi vuotta, niin mitäs se haittaa? Ja miksi ihmeessä sitten katsoit moparscape wikejä, jos et moparscapea pelaa. Huvin vuoksiko?! --Aku ankka 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 18.24 (UTC) mitä? Mikä ihmeen "käyttäjäsivu"? --JAIPman 15. elokuuta 2009 kello 07.50 (UTC) Olit oikeassa Näin tänään yhen 3 levusen skill puren, joka alotti ja sano: "gtfo" Sitten ku sanoin sille "stfu", se sano reported. Sanoin sitä lapselliseksi, ja se sano "get a life! no lifer!" Reporttasin sen huonosta käytöksestä, mutten tiedä reporttasko se minut. En kyl tiiä olikse kuitenkaa alle 13-vuotias. --Penko 22. elokuuta 2009 kello 09.26 (UTC) Niin Tää ei ollu kyl mikään tavallinen 3 levelinen, tällä oli 4 99 skilliä ja kaikki muutkin skillit oli yli 70, eikä mikään combat leveliin vaikuttava skill oo sillä hiscoreissa. Tapasin tänään myös toisen yli 100 levelisen, joka teki nuotioita samaan paikkaan kuin mä, että mun olis vaikeempaa kehittää firemakingia. Sanoin sille, että voisko se lopettaa v*tt*ilun ja seurasin sitä, sit se sano: "Can someone help, this guy creeps me out!", ja väitti et seurasin ilman syytä. Sekin väitti että reporttas, mä en reportannu sitä. Jouduin lopulta hoppaamaan. Kaks urpoo samana päivänä =[ --Penko 22. elokuuta 2009 kello 15.35 (UTC) Kuules Kysyppä niiltä niitten Ip osoitteet, sano mulle, niin asia on selvä :D --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.07 (UTC) :Muutes... Luuletko, että ne on kivoja kavereita? Jos ne vandalisoi, ne on niitä reppanoita, jotka eivät tunnilla pysy hiljaa, ja haukkuu toisia. Pistäppä välit selviksi. Ne on aika typeriä, että tiedoksi vain. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.09 (UTC) ::Ymmärrän, mutta ei ole mukavaa aina estää kaikkia. Tietääkö ne, että olet täällä ylläpitäjänä? --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.12 (UTC) :::No mutta ymmärrän. Johtuko se entisaikain vandalismi sinulla sinun kavereittesi yllytyksestä? --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.16 (UTC) ::::Tuota noin... Jaah saattaisi nähdä, jolloin hän rupeaisi sanomaan minulle jotakin. Toisinaan, olen runewikin ainoa aktiivinen byrokraatti, joten pysy paikalla (jos pystyt) johonkin kymmeneen saakka täällä, ja mietin, voisinko antaa. On 50% mahdollista että annan. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.21 (UTC) :::::Ja muutes, jos annan sinulle byrokraattiuden, se ei tarkoita sitä, että vandalisoida saa vapaasti; Voin nimittäin valittaa wikialle, jolloin ne estävät sinut lopullisesti. Eli ei kannata pilata hyvää uraa? Joka tapauksessa pysy paikalla kymmeneem saakka, niin mietitään. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.22 (UTC) ::::::Ei sitten. Koita onneasi viikon tai parin päästä, jolloin EHKÄ firemakingisi on 99. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.25 (UTC) :::::::No tullaan sitten. Nyt siis voidaan miettiä rauhassa :D --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.26 (UTC) ::::::::Tulossa ollaan. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.27 (UTC) :::::::::Eiku noudatin vain sanomaasi, parhaalla tavalla. Nyt pitää vieläkin pitää se turpa kiinni ittelläni, joten moro. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 19.01 (UTC) ::::::::::Oletko sitä mieltä, että kaikki keinot ovat sallittuja byron saamiseen? Penko ei vieläkään tajua, mihin niitä oikeuksia tarvit --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 19.22 (UTC) Okei okei, olen pahoillani Olen vain niin uninen, kun ärhäköin näin paljon. Toivottavasti et ole suuttunut minulle, ja voidaan sitten huomenna miettiä tota sun tarjousta. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 19.38 (UTC) Noh, ensinnäkin sanon yhden asian Muut ylläpitäjät eivät tykkäisi siitä, että pistän sinut byroksi, katsoskun penkokin on aktiivisempi kuin sinä, niin miksei hän sitten saa niitä oikeuksia? 10finland01'nkin ei varmaan tykkäisi tästä. Kaikki ylläpitäjät ovat jo sitä mieltä, ettei runewikiin tarvita lisää byroja. Katso vaikka wikipediaakin; Siellä on kymmenentuhatta artikkelia enemmän kuin runewikissä, ja silti siellä ei ole paljon byroja. Näin. Sitä paitsi en tarvi ylläpitäjän paikkaa foorumilla. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 08.56 (UTC) Nyt olen siis varuillani Kuten itse eilen illalla tokaisit, voit poistaa foorumit. Joten jos pistäisin sinut byroksi tänne, voisit ruveta vandalisoimaan ilman mitään estoa, tai oikeuksien poistoa, ja voisit sitten poistaa foorumitkin. Kuten eilen illalla tokaisin, luotan kyllä sinuun, mutta rajansa kaikella. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 09.04 (UTC) !!! sain mahtavan idean!!!!!!!!! lisätään tänne runewikiin semmonen mustalista jonne laitetaan kaikki sotkijat ja muut!=) \,,/ swordman666 \,,/ (= 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.26 (UTC) juu oon jo rekisteröityny mutta on hieman ongelmia...mutta... jos tehtäis se mustalista homma voisin ottaa sen vastuulleni =)=) \,,/ swordman666 \,,/ (= 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.33 (UTC) Niin varmaa Tarpeetonpa hyvinkin... Oletko kuullut sanontaa "jos sinulta, alempiarvoiselta", kysytään jotakin, kysy sitä ylempiarvoisemmilta ennen kuin tuomitset mitään ideaa.". --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.34 (UTC) noo mitenkä voi tehhä semmosia arkisto hommia...?=) \,,/ swordman666 \,,/ (= 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 15.05 (UTC) okei =) \,,/ swordman666 \,,/ (= 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 16.32 (UTC) Swordman666 Eli pitäisikö hänestä tehdä ylläpitäjä? Hän totisesti auttaa vandalismin kumoamisessa, mutta kun hän ei voi estää vandaaleita rollbackinä. Pitäisikö hänelle antaa ylläpitäjän oikeudet, että hän voisi myöskin estää vandaalit? --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 16.44 (UTC) huh hirvee spamm aalto, voisitko poistaa noi roska sivut?=) \,,/ swordman666 \,,/ (= 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.27 (UTC) estä se!! =) \,,/ swordman666 \,,/ (= 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.30 (UTC) Oletko kipeenä? Kun kerta olet tietokoneella kouluaikoina. Itsekkin olen kipeenä. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 9. syyskuuta 2009 kello 08.11 (UTC) Osallistukko juhliimme? --Byrokraatti - Aku ankka 2. lokakuuta 2009 kello 13.44 (UTC) No nyt tämän kerran? Pari IP käyttäjää ainakin on ottanut jo muhun yhteyttä, TILIkin osallistuu, noob94 osallistuu, ja melkein kaikki hyvät ystäväni täällä. --Byrokraatti - Aku ankka 2. lokakuuta 2009 kello 13.48 (UTC) Heh Ei ne oikeasti vihaa, minäkin vain vitsilläni vastaan tommosia :D --Byrokraatti - Aku ankka 2. lokakuuta 2009 kello 13.53 (UTC) No ei tod! Tiesitkö, että jotkut huvittelevat laittamalla äänestyksiin huonoja ääniä. 16 on äänestänyt minua *****ksi tai n00biksi. En muuten itsekään sinua vihaa. 2. lokakuuta 2009 kello 13.54 (UTC) Enpä tiedä... Näytä meille, minkälainen hänen viestinsä oli. 2. lokakuuta 2009 kello 13.58 (UTC) Kyl mä uskon, että et ole itse vandalioinut... --Super Mario X 2. lokakuuta 2009 kello 15.45 (UTC) Hmm... Sopisinhan mä paremmin kuukaudenkäyttäjäksi, kuin tuollainen vandaali! --Ylläpitäjä Super Mario X (Asiaa Ylläpitäjälle?) 4. lokakuuta 2009 kello 10.35 (UTC) Tervetuloa takaisin! Huomaa, että olen lomalla XD --Runescape (Aku ankka) 28. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 14.42 (UTC) Tiedätkö muuten, että chutt-riit ei ole ollut paikalla pitkään aikaan?--Runescape (Aku ankka) 28. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 14.48 (UTC) Nooh RuneWiki on ollut autio pitkän ajan. yks tai pari ylläpitäjää käy täällä suunniltaan katsomassa 3 minuuttia vandaalitilannetta. Loput hoidankin sitten melkeinkin minä. Poistaisinko tolta sun ensimmäiseltä käyttäjältäs eston, niin olisit jo ylläpitäjä? --Runescape (Aku ankka) 28. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 14.55 (UTC) minkä ihmeen takia teet aina uuden ukon kun vanha saa bannit? Ja minkä ihmeen takia sitten kirjoitat sanan "rune" pienellä josset siedä sanoa scapea pienellä? Ja hyvä että bannisi loppuivat =) Hetkinen... Alan olemaan kylliksi täynnä tätä touhua. Jaah on aivan oikeassa. Voinko edes nukkua nyt kesäpäivinä? Iso-siskoni varoittikin tosta, että edes JOULUNAKAAN ei saa olla rauhassa, vaan pitää korjata asioita, eikä edes kesällä... -.- Jos olet huomannut, niin yleensäänkin minä täällä päivystän, ja siinä onjo aivan tarpeeksi puuhaa. Toivottavasti nyt ymmärsit. Kiitos!--Runescape (Aku ankka) 5. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.49 (UTC) Okei... TILT taitaa olla lomalla, joten odotetaan, että hän tulee takaisin. Asia loppuun käsitelty (: --Runescape (Aku ankka) 5. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.53 (UTC) Okei Se on sitten moro. Itsehän sanoit ton yhen jutun sun käyttäjäsivullasi. Ei se ole maailman loppu, jos kirjottaa runescape sanassa s'n pienenä. --Runescape (Aku ankka) 7. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 22.47 (UTC) Hehheh, sanotaanko näin, että sun nimes pitäisi olla RSwiki1, jos kerta s näyttää pienenä niin huonolta =P --Runescape (Aku ankka) 8. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 11.14 (UTC) Hei, jos sinulla on sähköpostiosoite, niin haluaisin vain puhua kanssasi vähän niinkuin rauhallisemmin, ettei kukaan saisi samalla tietää omaa sähköposti osoitettani, noh, vaarana on tietenkin se, että sinäkin voit sanoa sen muille, joten puhutaan siitä sinun sivullasi! --Runescape (Aku ankka) 11. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 14.50 (UTC) Mikä ihme tuo oikein oli Älä jatka tätä artikkelia tai saat ip-bannit? Ehh... Mikset tallentanut versiota koneelle tai laittanu sitä vaikka nimelle Käyttäjä:Rswiki1/Huumori:keskeneräinen versio desert treasure? Poistin kyseisen tekstin... Älä tee toiste. ---- Ummm... En oikein osannut muokata tota, koska webbisivu on nykyään tehty niin hankalaksi, koitan kuitenkin huomenna tehdä lisää kuvia, ja tekstiä (: --Runescape (Aku ankka) 11. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 15.56 (UTC) :Anteeksi, se olikin vain internet explorerini syytä. Nyt muokkaan RuneAcc sivua mozillalla (: --Runescape (Aku ankka) 11. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 17.00 (UTC) Sait sen TILT, Keskustelua minusta 13. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 13.27 (UTC) Nonniih Suojasin tzhaar artikkelin, ettei kukaan enää voisi sotkea sitä. --Runescape (Aku ankka) 14. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 08.02 (UTC) Ööööh Kun lähetit tolle vitsin mr joku vitsin mr kuitenkin, ja sanoit hänelle jotain suomen wikiasta, niin eikö hänen nimensä kuullosta pömpeliltä??? Mitäs sanot? --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 14. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 08.08 (UTC) mr mikälie olikaan... Eikös Pömpeli100 ole se? Tietääkseni Pömpeli100 loi uuden tunnuksen kun kyseinen mr pmpli (mikälieolikaan en muista nimeä kokonaan) sai bannit Chutt-Riitiltä... Alku aikoina Pömpeli100n käyttäjä sivulla luki että Pömpeli100 on kyseisen tyypin seuraaja... Käyttääkö hän kyseista käyttäjä tunnusta jälleen? Körhm körhm Etkö tajua, mitä uusi käyttäjä merkitsee? Hän EI ole vandaali, ja tajusi jo sen, että hiekkalaatikko ei ole vandaaleille. Miksi estää, jos tommosen pienen asian voi poistaa itsekkin? Olisit varoittanut ennemmin, että hän tietää enemmän. Lue lisää blogi artikkelistani, jos et nyt tajunnut. Sieltä varmasti saat lisää itua. --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 16. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 16.16 (UTC) Mutta Jos antaa eston uudelle käyttäjälle ilman varoitusta, niin mitäs se uusi käyttäjä sitten tekee? Pyörittelee peukaloita, ja ihmettelee, kun ei voi sanoa syytä, tai todistaa edes vähän sitä, ettei ole syyllinen. Poistan eston, ja varoitan häntä. --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 16. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 16.20 (UTC) -.- Mitä me tästä asiasta riidellään? Poistin eston, ja varoitan häntä vielä lisää, kunnes hän ymmärtää, JOS ei ymmärrä, annan eston. --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 16. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 16.24 (UTC) Suojasin... ...varmuuden vuoksi artikkelin "Vandaalien paratiisi", ettei hän voisi tehdä sitä enää. --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 16. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 16.30 (UTC) Ohhoh Näyttääpä siltä, että ennen hänen estoaan hän on siirtänyt "vandaalien paratiisi" artikkelin paikalle "Vandaalien paikka" artikkeliin. Voisitko poistaa sen, ja suojata? --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 16. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 16.33 (UTC) Mitä??? Minä yritin käydä siellä eilen yöllä, mutta siinä luki, että se on poistettu, ja että palaa etusivulle. Mutta katsoin tarkemmin, ja alhaalla luki, että siinä oli jokin ohjelmointi virhe. Noh, minä ajattelin, että kyllä se vielä palaa paikoilleen, jos se kerta on ohjelmointi virhe. Sitten yritin kirjautua sinne, ja taas jälleen valitettiin ohjelmointi virheesta. Noh, sitten yritin kirjautua mun yhdelle toiselle sivulle, ja taas ohjelmointi virhe! Älä minua syytä, olethan sinäkin voinut sen poistaa, ja sitten syyttää minua. Kumpi täällä on ikinä vandalismisoinutkaan?????!!!!! ----finlandevil-- I cant trade you anything, please, dont say anything XD 18. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.11 (UTC) ---- Katsoppa runeapua09. Webbisivu on poistanut kaikki sivut! En minäkään tahallaan poistaisi omia, hyviä sivuja. Katso läpi vaikka kaikki sivut! ----finlandevil-- I cant trade you anything, please, dont say anything XD 18. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.13 (UTC) ---- Siksi. Teen tänne uuden ukon, joka ei ole ylläpitäjä. Siten voin muokata ilman ylläpitäjä oikeuksia, eikä vaatimuksia tule niin paljon. --Semmonen, joka on lähtenyt. 18. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 10.22 (UTC) ---- Sinäkin sitten voisit poistaa ton tekstisi tekijänoikeuksien nojalla, siis minun keskustelusivultani. Kiitos!